Don't Forget Me
by fairybabe202
Summary: Sonamy Oneshot - Amy reminisces of Sonic's disappearance 10 years ago when she is so rudely interrupted by Shadow come to kidnap her.


The moon shone brightly, a bright spotlight in the sky, over a shimmering lake, casting white on the unsettled ripples. A light breeze flew through the tall cottonwood trees, sending bits of cotton to float among the scene giving it a magical look. The grass blades fluttered excitedly, looking like it was part of the lake rather than the ground. Under one of those cottonwood trees was an old swing, covered in tiny red rose buds and ivy vines, and on that swing sat a pink hedgehog with short hair, cream colored skin, a cherry red dress with a matching headband, red boots with a white stripe, and sparklingly curious Jade green eyes.

Amy let the breeze push her back and forth on the swing. Their swing. She looked toward the trunk of the tree, eyeing the dark brown bark, until she spotted a heart encircling the initials "S.H. + A.R." Their heart.

Ten years. It had been ten years since Sonic left. Amy looked back at the lake, deep in thought about her blue hero. She was actually in the same place she was now when he left. She was swinging higher and higher, laughing her head off, having the time of her life, when he came. She dug her boots into the dirt below her to stop swinging and smiled at him.

"Hello, Sonikku," she said brightly.

"Hi, Amy," he said, but with much less enthusiasm. His face was carved with no emotion. His mouth held a frown. His posture was a different kind of strong. Normally, Amy noticed, it was a heroic, cocky kind of strong. And today is was a forced strong. She also noticed that she couldn't read his eyes like she usually could.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, puzzled, gripping the ropes of the swing a bit harder.

He looked at the ground, at the spring grass that had grown a lovely shade of green, mixed with the brown mud of the Earth, and sighed, "I'm leaving,"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he repeated.

"W-why, Sonic?! Why are you leaving?"

"Amy," he sighed again, "I don't want you to come running after me, okay? Stay here, in Station Square, with Cream, Knuckles, and Tails."

"Sonic, why are you leaving?"

"That's not important. Please, Amy just stay here. Don't run after. Don't come looking for me. Stay. Here."

"But Sonic – "

"Amy!" he shouted, a bit annoyed with her now.

She gasped, recognizing the finality in his tone. He'd rarely shout at her, and only over important things. The reason he must have been leaving was important. Or dangerous. He was only trying to protect her.

Amy sighed, tears coming to her eyes, "Okay, Sonic,"

His face softened, watching a tear fall down her cheek, "Hey, now," he whispered. He took her hand gently and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back with all her might, never wanting to let go, the tears leaking faster now. A sob clutched her throat and she gasped for air. He pulled away slightly to look at her face.

"I may be leaving," Sonic whispered to her, "But I'm coming back. I promise, I'll come back,"

"How long will you be gone?" she asked as his gloved finger traced the line of a tear.

"I don't know," he told truthfully, "But I will be back," he hesitated, "Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything,"

"Remember me,"

The promise confused her, "I'll always remember you, Sonikku. How could I forget you?"

He held her cheek in the palm of his hand gently and smiled, "Just don't forget me,"

Now the promise echoed in her head as the darkness pressed in on her. _"Just don't forget me," "Just don't forget me," "Just don't forget me," _

"I'll never forget you, Sonic. Never. I don't care if the others do. I don't care how long you're gone. I will _never_ forget you," she stood up from the swing and began to walk down the dirt path toward her house.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone,"

Amy jumped, giving off a small scream, and whipped around. A black hedgehog with crimson streaks and tan skin leaned against her tree, a smirk on his face. She growled, "Leave me alone, Shadow!"

"Can't do that, Rose." He told her, "Dr. Robotnick needs more bait for the faker,"

"Sonic's gone," she snapped, "He isn't here anymore, so he should just give up. Find a new hobby. Hey, maybe the two of you can date. I know neither of you are straight and you spend a lot of time together, why not spend it having romantic dinners by candle light, eh?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at her weak insult and advanced on her, "Let's go, Rose," he grabbed her arm roughly. She screamed and took her Piko Piko Hammer out, slamming it into his face. He staggered away, holding his hand over his nose. It was bleeding. Shadow glared at Amy and lunged for her again. She tried to dodge his attack, but he was too quick. Shadow pulled out a knife and slashed the light flesh of Amy's arm. She shrieked in pain. He didn't give her a chance to recover. It was one hit after another. One cut after another. One rip after another.

Amy fell to the ground, blood streaming from every cut he gave her. She panted, curling into a ball and praying for mercy in her head. Shadow stood over her, an amused look on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled out his green Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and Shadow had gone. She opened her water filled eyes and searched for the hedgehog. He stood near the lake, swatting at a blinding ball of light that began attacking him. The light flew over to her, taking a protective stance in front of Amy. Shadow quickly said "Chaos Control," and disappeared.

The light began to dim. She closed her eyes against the pain filling her body. Someone picked her up gently with strong arms, the light surrounding her. And then there was no more pain. Instead, she felt like she was floating. Like some kind of wonderful happiness filled her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in the arms of a gold hedgehog with red eyes, who sat on her swing with her in his lap. Before, he had an expression of intense worry and anger. Now, when he saw she was healed and all right, his face shone with happiness, giving her a signature smile that was so familiar, like she'd seen it in a dream. Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ame's," he whispered, hugging her closer to him. Then he stopped, his smile turning upside down, his eyes becoming puzzled. She only stared at him with bewilderment and surprise.

"Amy . . . it's me. It's me, Sonic. Don't you remember?" he asked her desperately, his blood red eyes searching her face while his fell. She gave no response.

And then her eyes brightened up. A wide smile took place of her cheeks, so wide you could have played jump rope with it, "Sonikku!" she cried happily. Amy bore down on him, placed her lips on top of his and kissed him. Sonic froze, his eyes widening in surprise. She noticed and backed away, a blush forming on her cheeks, giving out a nervous giggle. She stared down at her hands and muttered, "S-sorry, Sonic. I . . . I-I don't know w-what came over – "

He was kissing her now, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other one took her cheek in hand and puller her closer. She gasped then kissed him back with every bit of love she had saved for him over the years.

They pulled away for air, and Sonic's lips came to her ear, panting, "I told you I'd come back,"

Amy stared at her hero, shining in gold, her very own knight in shining armor. Then she laughed happily and kissed him again, whispering, "Oh, Sonikku!" as his lips moved with hers.


End file.
